Betrothed
by Maid of Time Aradia
Summary: Now finding out she has to wed, she returnes to Shili with Anakin-who's against the whole thing-and Ahsoka has to make a deciscion. The deciscion being: Stay at home, be happily married, and without rules or go to the Temple, be lonely, and restricted luv
1. The Letter

**The Letter**

**A normal day at the Jedi Temple for padawan Ahsoka Tano, when a letter in the mail comes for her. Now finding out she has to wed, she returnes to Shili with Anakin-who's against the whole thing-and Ahsoka has to make a deciscion. The deciscion being: Stay home, be happily married and rule free or return to the Temple, without love, and restrained by rules.**

* * *

><p>2 months. Just in 2 months, Ahsoka would turn 16. She was excited, unlike Anakin. Anakin knew that when she gets older, she'll leave, and become a Knight. Anakin walked into the living area on their shared quarters, to see Ahsoka lying on the couch, watching the holoTV. He smiled, and said "Mails here." She looked over at him, smiled, and asked "Anything for me?" "Yeah," he told her, pulling out a letter "this." He tossed it to her, she caught it with ease, ripped it open, and said "Its from my mother." She read it, after she did, she was as pale as a Human. Anakin noticed, and asked "What's wrong?" She looked at him, and read the letter, it said:<p>

_My Dearest Ahsoka,_

_I'm sorry I had to drop this on you 2 months before your 16__th__ birthday, but you have been chosen by a man. His name is Draos Kai, and you are now __betrothed__ to him. He, your father, and I shall be over at the Temple in a month to collect you and bring you home to Shili for your wedding. I am so sorry._

_From, Your Darling Mother_

Anakin couldn't believe this, Ahsoka was _**BETROTHED**_!


	2. A Plan

**I didn't say this before, but this is my first story, (ON HERE) so no flames plz, I hve other stories on dA (DeviantART), my name on there is Barrissiscool, so if you want, check me out on there, ok then, PEACE!**

**A Plan?**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka couldn't believe this, she was betrothed! She was pacing right now, trying to think of the situation. Anakin looked at her, and asked "How could your mother do that?" Ahsoka looked back at him, and told him "When a female Togruta is near the age of 16, she is chosen by a man, and betrothed to him." She sighed, and whispered so Anakin wouldn't hear "I thought my mother would understand that I cannot wed!" But Anakin heard, he was about to say something, when he heard a low growl come from her, she was baring her small, sharp, pointy teeth. She then stopped, looked away from him, and said "I guess I can't be a Jedi anymore." "No," Anakin said, standing up, walking over to her, and turning her so he could look her in the eyes "You've been my padawan for about 2 years. And I am not going to allow some <em>stupid <em>betrothal end your dream of being a Knight!" Ahsoka looked at him, and said "But master-!" "No buts Ahsoka!" Anakin told her, almost close to yelling, he calmed down, before saying "I am getting you out of the betrothal. Alright?" She nodded, and asked "But….._how_?"

Anakin smiled, and told her "Its simple Snips, all we have to do, is when they pick you up, you don't go with them." Ahsoka should her head, and told him "Not gonna work, Skyguy, they are going to hunt me down in the Temple, or _anywhere _for that matter, until they find me." "Alright," Anakin said, letting go of her, and thinking "plan A is out, so we have to do plan B." "And plan B is….?" Ahsoka asked, trailing off. He smiled down at her, and said "Almost as simple as plan A, we get you to Shili, I join you, and we try and get your parents to understand why you can't wed." "Well," Ahsoka said, looking away from him again, then looking back "That won't _exactly_ work, I already told my mother the Code, and told her I can't marry and here we are now. And…..there's another problem, I..kinda…_have _to marry." "What do you mean you _have _to marry?" He asked, looking directly at her, she shook her head, and told him "I'll tell you later," she feigned a yawn, and said, trying to sound tired. "I'm tired, master, night night!" She then ran out of the room, into her part of the quarters, jumped into her bed, and _'fell asleep.'_ Leaving Anakin in the living area of the quarters, confused at Ahsoka's actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the second chapter, hope you enjoed it, sorry it was so short, buti promise the future chapters wil be longer, see ya! R&amp;R plz!<br>~Ahsokaisawesome**


	3. One Month Later

**Chap 3, enjoy!**

**One Month Later**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had just gotten contacted by her mother, telling her that they have just arrived to Coruscant, and are going to land on the Temple's hangar in a few minutes. She and Anakin were walking to the hangar, Ahsoka carrying a middle sized duffle bag with all of her stuff in it, she and Anakin came up with a plan a few weeks ago. The plan being, plan J: Ahsoka and Anakin would go to Shili, while Ahsoka would give the impression that she truly hates Draos, Anakin would be talking to her parents. Trying to get them to cancel the wedding due to the fact that she loathed Draos with all of her heart. And <em>when <em>that plan has succeeded, they would leave Shili, and return back to their _'normal' _lives as Jedi.

When they made it to the hangar, a ship was there, the hatch closed, Anakin looked to Ahsoka, and asked "You ready Snips?" She nodded, still looking at the ship, and said "As ready as I'll ever be." Just then, the hatch opened up, and what looked like Togruta body guards came marching out. Anakin was about to grab his lightsaber, in case they were going to harm Ahsoka, when she grabbed his wrist, looked at him, shook her head, and looked back at the ship, releasing his wrist at the same time. After the body guards marched out, a Togruta couple came walking out, both of them wearing what looked like royalty wear.

The Togruta woman looked at Ahsoka, smiled, and ran over to her while saying "Soka!" Ahsoka smiled back, dropped her bag, and replied "Mom!" the two Togruta women embraced in a hug, the Togruta man smiled, and walked over to-whom Anakin believed-his wife, and Ahsoka. Anakin smiled as well. Ahsoka pulled out of the hug, and looked at the Togruta man, he smiled, and said "My baby girl." Ahsoka smiled more, and hugged the man tight while saying "I've missed you daddy." "I've missed you too baby girl." They both pulled out, Ahsoka walked over to Anakin, and said "Mom, dad, this is my Jedi master, Anakin Skywalker. Skyguy, this is my mom Ziia Tano, and my dad Riulyo Tano." Ziia smiled, and said "Nice to meet you." He smiled back, and said "Nice to meet you too." Riulyo smiled at Anakin, and told him "I thank you greatly for training our daughter." Anakin smiled more, and said "Not a problem, Ahsoka is a great Jedi, also a great warrior." He smiled down at his padawan, she smiled back, and Ziia smiled at the pair. She said "I can see that you two have formed a connection," they looked back at the Togruta woman.

She was smiling, she then gasped, and said "Oh, we almost forgot about Draos! Draos!" She looked back at the ship, clapping her hands "Draos! Come on!" Then, a human boy, with black hair, yellow eyes, in a black tux with a blue and red sash across it, the one thing that caught Anakin's eye was the crown on his head. _Is he a prince? _Anakin thought. Draos walked over to the Togruta couple, and looked directly at Ahsoka, he smiled at her, took her hand, kissed it, and said "Hello my love, I am your fiancé, Prince Draos Kai." He had a sort of accent, (A/N: It's a British accent) Ahsoka smiled back, being friendly, and said "Hello, Prince Draos, it is nice to meet you." "Not as nice it is to meet you, Princess Ahsoka." Draos replied, Anakin stared between the two, and said "Princess? You must be mistaken, Ahsoka is a princess." Ahsoka's lekku turned a deep shade of blue, the Togrutas way of blushing, and said "Uh…..Skyguy, I-uh-I actually am a princess." She looked directly at him, and told him "And I must marry due to the fact that…I'm the heir to the throne." Anakin, speechless out of his mind, did what any man would do in a time where he found out that his apprentice was a princess, she had to marry, and that she was the heir to the throne. _He fainted._

* * *

><p><strong>! ANAKIN FAINTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, plz R&amp;R n i hope u enjoyed this, n this chap is dedicated to StarWarsRocksMySocks, check her out she has AWESOME stories, including Torture and Trust. So plz check her out, n plz R&amp;R. PEACE!<strong>


	4. Flight pt 1

**This took me a while to come up with, so I hope u like it, n if u dont well then, u kno wat u can go cut ursefl, uz ur EMO.**

* * *

><p>As Anakin woke up, he saw a bleary face of an orange thing, saying something that he couldn't make out. After a few seconds, he made it out, the person was saying "Anakin? Anakin? Wake up Skyguy!" He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and when his eyes focused, he saw a relieved Ahsoka Tano. She sighed at him, and said "You gave me quite a scare, Anakin." "Why are you calling me by my first name?" He asked, he sitting up, she looked around the room, and whispered "If I call you master, my parents might think I'm your….slave." She frowned at the word she obviously didn't like it, like Anakin. Anakin swung his legs to the side, and asked "Why would they think that?" "I don't know," Ahsoka said, looking back at him "they would just think that, are you feeling alright?" "Yeah," Anakin said, rubbing his eyes "I'm fine, what happened?" "I, told you I was a princess and you fainted," Ahsoka told him, smiling slightly "the med droid said you fainted due to shock, so I guess you were kinda surprised to find out I was a princess?" He smiled, nodded, and said "Uh, YEAH!" Ahsoka laughed slightly, and as she did, Anakin noticed his surroundings. He was in a medical area of some ship, he asked Ahsoka "Where are we?" She looked at him, and told him "We're on my parents' ship, right now you're in the medical area of the ship." Anakin nodded, and said "Alright, did Draos do anything while I was unconscious?" Ahsoka looked at him, everything was silent, and he was beginning to worry. He looked at her, and asked "Ahsoka…what did Draos do?" She sighed, placed a hand on her neck, rubbed it slightly, then removed it, and there stood out…a <em>hickey. <em>Anakin's eyes widened, and he said "Oh, he is so dead!" "Skyguy," Ahsoka said, whining slightly, "you can't _kill_ the prince of Korriban. You would be arrested and be sentenced to murder!" He sighed, then noticed the planet she said. _Korriban. _Korriban is the original Sith planet! The planet were the Sith originated! Ahsoka, a Jedi padawan, was going to marry Draos, the prince of the Sith planet, so that's pretty much a Jedi marrying a Sith.

Ahsoka stared at her master, he wasn't speaking, she asked "Anakin?" he shook his head, and asked "Yeah?" She said "Come on, we have to go to the bridge." Anakin nodded, and said "Alright, let's go." He whispered slightly "So I can kick Draos' ass." Ahsoka frowned, hearing him, and she smacked in his arm "You can kick his ass when were done with this….._betrothal _thing, alright?" He nodded reluctantly, and they started walking back to the bridge.

Halfway to the bride, they ran into Riulyo, he looked at Anakin, and asked "May I speak with you, Skywalker?" "Dad," Ahsoka said, looking at her father "What are you doing?" Riulyo looked at Ahsoka, and said "I just wish to speak with your," He looked at Anakin, and growled the word "_Master._" "Dad," Ahsoka whined "he isn't what you think. Anakin is my mentor, not my…_owner_." Riulyo looked from Ahsoka to Anakin, growled low at Anakin, and said "Skywalker, I wish to speak with you, now come, let us walk and talk." He began to walk towards the medical area, Ahsoka whispered to Anakin "Don't talk unless spoken to, never argue with him, and stay out of arms length. You do all of that, then you'll live. Good luck." She patted his shoulder, and the two men left the room, and as soon as they did, Draos walked into the room.

As Anakin and Riulyo walked, Anakin kept thinking of what Ahsoka told him _"Don't talk unless spoken to, never argue with him, and stay out of arms length. You do all of that, then you'll live. Good luck."_ Its like she dealt with this before. She probably did though, considering that Riulyo is her _father _after all. Finally as the unspoken walk was calm, Riulyo asked "So, _Skywalker_, what have you taught my daughter?" Anakin looked at Riulyo, and told him "I taught her how to wield a lightsaber, how to use the Force, and many other things Jedi are supposed to learn." "Has she gotten injured?" Riulyo asked, Anakin bit his lip, unknown how to answer him. Riulyo stopped walking, and turned to Anakin. He then asked "Well?" Anakin looked at him, sighed, and said "Yes, Ahsoka has been injured multiple times." "Was any of them your fault?" Riulyo asked. Anakin looked at the Togruta man in front of him, he could clearly tell that he cared for Ahsoka, he wanted to know a few questions, which was fine, he _deserved _to know about his daughter. Anakin said "I tell myself that they are when she gets hurt and I'm unable to help her, but she tells me it isn't" Riulyo chuckled softly, and said "My little girl has always been like that, whenever she was hurt, she would blame herself, to keep people from feeling ashamed." Anakin smiled, and asked "Sir, if you don't mind, could you tell me what Ahsoka was like when she was younger? She never spoke of her past to me." "Did you tell your past to her?" Riulyo asked, Anakin shook his head, and said "No, my past is….complicated." "As was hers," Riulyo told him, walking again, followed by Anakin "as soon as you tell her your past, she will tell you hers." And then it was silent, which Anakin didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok well, if u havent noticed, ths chap will b two parts because...i still have to write the nxt pt :P I hope u enjoyed this n plz R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Flight pt 2

**OK! Here it is! Chp 5! Hope u enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Anakin and Riulyo walked out of the room, Draos walked in, Ahsoka looked at him, then looked away, her arms crossed over her chest. Draos sighed, and asked "Ahsoka, can we talk?" Ahsoka could sense his worry, she looked at him, nodded, and he smiled. He walked over to her, lightly took her hand, and they walked to Ahsoka's quarters on the ship.<p>

When they got in there, they sat down on the bed, Draos sighed, holding Ahsoka's hands lightly, looked at her, and said "Ahsoka, I know you don't like the arranged marriage between the two of us, but I want to tell you something, I love you, Ahsoka Tano. And I want you to marry me because you love me too, not because you have to." "But Draos," Ahsoka told him "I can't fall in love, ever since I was 3, I was taught to not fall in love." He smiled, laid his hand on her cheek, and said "Ahsoka, do what your heart tells you, if you don't listen to it, it will lead you to your own self destruction." He looked down at the hickey on her neck and blushed slightly "I'm sorry about giving you that, I….got a little out of control." She could sense his embarrassment, she smiled, and said "Hey, its alright. Just watch out for my master, he'll kill you the next time he sees you." Draos smiled, and said "Alright, and Ahsoka?" "Yes?" She replied, Draos lightly kissed her cheek, making shivers go up her spine. His lips were warm, soft, and smooth against her skin, he pulled away, and asked "Do you think we could sneak out tonight, and catch a movie…or something?" He blushed more, Ahsoka's lekku turned a deeper shade of blue, and not trusting her voice, she nodded. He smiled, kissed her forehead lightly, and left her quarters.

Ahsoka smiled slightly, and touched the cheek that Draos kissed, blushing more. She laid on her bed, and whispered "What can I do? I'm seriously falling for Draos, but I'm still a Jedi, what can I do?" and with that, she slowly fell asleep, thinking on what to do.

30 minutes later, Anakin walked into Ahsoka's quarters to tell her they've landed, to see that she fell asleep, he looked at her, and smiled. She looked like a little girl in her sleep, he walked over to her, sat on her bed, lightly so he didn't wake her, and he laid his hand on her shoulder. She could probably sense him, because as soon as his hand went in her shoulder, her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at him. He smiled more, and said "Hey Snips, how are ya?" She smiled back, and said "A little tired, but fine," she sat up, stretched a little, then asked "so, are we on Shili?" "Yep, were landing right now." He said, smiling more, she smiled too, and said "Alright, come on, I wanna see if my home changed at all." Anakin smiled, nodded, and they left Ahsoka's quarters, Ahsoka carrying her duffle bag, and a small smile across her face.

When they walked down the ramp, Ahsoka smiled at the big hut at the end of a row of many huts. She looked at Anakin, he nodded, and they started walking towards the hut together, causing murmur to come from the Togrutas they walked past. After about a few feet of walking, a Togruta female walked over to Ahsoka asked her something in Togruti, Ahsoka replied back in Togruti, the woman smiled, and walked away. Anakin looked to Ahsoka, and asked "What did she say?" Ahsoka smiled, and said "Oh nothing." And with that, they made it over to the, Ahsoka opened the door, and Anakin was surprised to see what was inside…

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! WHAT IS IN THE HUT? FIND OUT NXT CHAP! R&amp;R PLZ!<strong>


	6. Past & Date

_As Ahsoka and Anakin walked into the hut, Anakin was surprised to see what was inside…._

Inside the hut, was 3 thrones at the end of a long corridor, one of the thrones was in the middle of the other two thrones which as bigger than the middle one, one the little throne was something written in Togruti, and a crown on it. Ahsoka walked to the thrones, directly to the small one, grabbed the crown, and looked back at Anakin, a sad expression on her face "This was my crown." She whispered. Anakin smiled, walked over to Ahsoka, and said "It looks like a beautiful crown," he gently took it from her and placed it on top of her lekku "and a beautiful crown always has to fit a beautiful princess." Her lekku turned a deeper shade of blue, she laughed slightly, and said "Anakin Skywalker, are you implying that I'm a beautiful princess?" He blushed slightly, and said "Well, you're the only princess in here, aren't ya." "Shut up," she laughed, lightly hitting his arm, she took off her crown and put it back on the throne. She looked back at him, and said "C'mon, I'll show you the room you can stay in." "You remember your house?" He asked her, following her as she walked up some stairs. She nodded, and said "Kind of, c'mon, let's go." He nodded back, and continued to follow her until they reached a door.

Ahsoka opened the door, and Anakin walked in, inside was a flat screen HoloTV, a King size bed, a bathroom, and a small porch outside it. Anakin looked around it surprised, and said "Wow, this is…._amazing_." Ahsoka smiled, and said "Good, now if I remember, dinner is at 8, I'll see ya then." He looked at her confused, she turned around to leave, until he said "Ahsoka, wait!" She turned around, he sighed, and said "N-Nothing." "You sure?" She asked, worriedly, he nodded, she frowned, nodded back, and left the room. As soon as she left, he plopped down on the bed, thinking on something, thinking, if he should tell her….

Ahsoka sat still, she was in the garden of her home, it's the one place of the house she didn't hate. She stared at the fountain in the middle of the garden, and smiled, it was so calm, so beautiful, so…._peaceful_. She smiled more, and as she did, something came from behind her, and tackled her to the ground. "What-?" she said, she looked up at who tackled her, to see a tongue get in her face. She wiped the saliva off her face, and looked to see a white and black striped face in front of hers. Something registered in her mind, something clicked, she looked at the face, and asked " Jarool?" the animal smiled, and licked her again. Ahsoka laughed, and yelled "Jarool!" she wrapped her arms around the white tiger's neck and hugged him. Jarool let out a small purr, and Ahsoka smiled more, she looked at Jarool, and said "Alright boy, off please." Jarool obliged, got off of her, and sat up. Ahsoka stood, looked down at her tiger, and said "I can't believe you remember me!" Jarool roared lightly, as if saying 'Of course I do!' She smiled more, and asked, "What do you say we freak out my master?" Jarool nodded, Ahsoka hopped on his back, and he ran into the hut.

As they made it into the hut, they were stopped by Ziia, she smiled at Ahsoka and Jarool, and asked "And what do you think you're doing young lady?" "I was going to get my master for dinner, mother." Ahsoka replied, Ziia asked "With Jarool?" They both nodded, Ziia smiled, and said "Go ahead." "Thanks mom!" Ahsoka replied, then, Jarool ran up the stairs, Ahsoka on his back and they made it to Anakin's room.

When they made it to Anakin's room, Ahsoka got off of Jarool, knocked on his door, and said "Skyguy! Dinner!" a few seconds later, he opened the door, and Jarool pounced on him. His lightsaber flew across his room, as the big white tiger pinned him to the ground. Ahsoka put a hand to her mouth to keep her from laughing, as she saw the great Anakin Skywalker on the ground pinned down by a white tiger. She then took the hand from her mouth, and commanded "Jarool! Off!" Jarool looked at her, nodded, then got off of Anakin, and walked back over to Ahsoka. Anakin stood up, and looked at the Togruta in front of him. Jarool sat next to her, his tail on her feet, as he stared at Anakin, as if examining him, as Anakin took a step forward, Jarool growled low at him. Ahsoka smiled, patted Jarool's head, and told him "Its ok boy, he's a friend." Jarool nodded, walked towards Anakin, he put on of his paws forward, and bowed his head. She smiled, and said "Alright Jarool, go downstairs, I'll be down there in a bit." Jarool nodded, and left the room, Ahsoka looked to Anakin, and he stood there, shocked. He asked "What-?" "He's my pet," She told him "my pet white tiger, Jarool, it means 'child' in Togruti." They both hear Jarool roar, she smiled more, and said "C'mon, we better get down for some dinner." He nodded, and they walked down the stairs, and to the dining hall.

_**After Dinner…..**_

Ahsoka laid in her bed, Jarool laying in a curled up ball, in his little bed in the corner of her room, sound asleep as Ahsoka stayed awake. She then heard a knock on her door, she got up walked over to it, and opened it, to see Draos with a single white rose, and a small smile on his face. He handed it to her, and whispered "Are you ready?" "Ya," She replied, taking the rose "where are we going?" "Well I heard there was a carnival in town." He replied "And I was thinking we could go there." Ahsoka smiled, and said "Sure, that would be wonderful." Draos smiled, held out his hand, and said "M'lady." She grasped it and they sneaked out of the house, without anyone noticing.

When they made it to the carnival, Draos and Ahsoka walked around the place together, looking at all of the rides, all of the games, and all of the little shops. Ahsoka was drawn to one shop, it sold necklaces with beautiful carvings or moons, planets, and other things on them. Ahsoka walked over to one necklace, and looked at it. It was a thread with a crescent moon at the end of it, in the crescent moon was a scenery of a beautiful beach and in the backround was a gorgeous sun set. She sighed at it, she thought it was lovely, Draos looked over at her, saw the necklace she was looking at, walked over to the cashier, and asked "How much for that necklace?" he pointed to the necklace Ahsoka was staring at, the cashier smiled, and said "About 3 gold credits for a lovely lady like her." Draos growled, and said "That lovely lady is my fiancé, now," he handed the cashier 3 gold credits "the necklace." The cashier frowned, took the credits, walked over to the necklace Ahsoka was still looking at, took it, and handed it to Draos. Draos smiled, took the necklace, walked over to Ahsoka, showed her the necklace, and said "For you, m'lady." Ahsoka smiled, and said "You didn't have to buy me that." He smiled, took the necklace, placed it around her neck, and tied the ends together. He said "Well, I wanted to." She smiled back, looked at the necklace, then at him, he smiled more, and said "Its almost as beautiful as you." She blushed, and hugged him. He hugged her back, and whispered "Ahsoka, what do you say we go on a ride?" "What ride?" Was her reply, he said "The Ferris Wheel." "Alright," She replied, looking at him "let's go!" She then ran out of the shop, laughing, and Draos following her.

"Wow," Ahsoka gasped, sitting in the little booth next to Draos, who had his arm around her shoulder, both of them watching the fireworks going off in the sky. He smiled at her, and said "Ya, wow." She smiled at him, leaned beside him, and said "This night has been the nest I've had in years." "Me too," He replied, looking back at the sky "I never been out of my palace until I was told to find a wife." "Really?" She asked, looking at him "That's shocking." "Ya," He said, looking at her, lightly grabbing her chin, making her look directly at him "but if I ever left my palace, I would of never met you," he leant closer to her as he lightly pulled her closer "and I would have never have done this." He leaned forward more, and pushed his lips into hers. She was shocked by this, but she soon embraced it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and closer to him, he lightly dragged his tongue across her bottom lip, asking her if he could come in, she parted her lips, and let his tongue come in. He explored her mouth eagerly, and she did the same, finally, they broke apart, and looked each other in the eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, she whispered three words that made her heart jump "_I love you._" He smiled more, and whispered back "I love you too." They shared one more small kiss, and continued to watch the fireworks.

After a few hours, it was 4 in the morning, the fiancés crept back to the hut, got in, went to Ahsoka's room, and walked into there. Jarool was still asleep, which was good, Draos said "I better get back to my room." "No!" Ahsoka replied, grasping his hand and blushing at her sudden outburst "I mean…..no, you can sleep here tonight, if that's alright with you." He smiled slightly, and said "That's fine by me." she smiled back, grabbed her night dress, walked into the bathroom, changed, and came back into the room, to see Draos in his boxers. She blushed slightly at the sight of his muscular chest, and looked away, she said "I'm…sorry, I thought you were done," He smiled at her, walked over to her, turned her head towards him, and captured her lips in a kiss. She blushed more, wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled out, and said "C'mon, let's get some rest." He nodded, climbed into bed beside her, and they fell asleep together, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms wrapped around his waist, both of them smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here it is, chp 6, i hope u enjoyed it! Now, I think you all heard of the story <em>More than you know <em>by ahsokabebe, and I want to kno if you belileve tht she stole my idea or not, because the story sounds a lot like my story, does it not? anyway R&R plz! BYEEEEEE!**


	7. Troubles

**Probably my longest chap ever, but uh...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Anakin knocked on Ahsoka's door. No answer, he knocked again. No answer, again. He walked into her room, and saw Ahsoka and Draos sleeping together in her bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms were wrapped around her waist, a smile on both of their faces. If that didn't piss Anakin off, what he found on the ground made him pissed <em><span>and<span>_ worried. On the ground was Ahsoka's maroon Jedi dress and Draos' shirt and pants. _They didn't, _he thought, lightly picking up her dress, seeing her leggings, bra, and underwear under it. _They did. _Anger bubbled in Anakin's veins, as he screamed "AHSOKA TANO!" The two sleeping teenagers woke up, sat up quickly, Ahsoka's arms now wrapped around her chest, while Draos still had his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them seeing the pissed Anakin Skywalker before them. She asked "Skyguy! What-?" "Don't what me Ahsoka Tano," he said threat-like, he pointed to Draos "and YOU, you get dressed, and get out of this room RIGHT NOW!" "You can't tell me what to do!" Draos yelled back at him, Anakin growled, and said "Well you have a choice, leave with your arms and legs, or leave without. Your choice." "Skyguy," Ahsoka whined, her brain registering what Anakin was thinking they did "we didn't do anything." "Stay out of this Ahsoka," Anakin told her, pointing at her, then looking back at Draos "now, I'm not going to tell you this again, GET OUT!" "FINE!" Draos yelled back, he smiled, kissed Asoka's cheek, whispered "I'll see you later." She nodded, he got up, got dressed, and left.

After he left, Anakin looked at Ahsoka, and said "I am disappointed in you Ahsoka." "Master," Ahsoka said, holding the sheets from her bed up to cover her chest "we never did anything, you know I'm smarter than that. So why do you think we did something?" "He was in your bed, Ahsoka!" Anakin snapped back "And he only had on his boxers! I think I have a right to be concerned when an almost nude man is in your bed!" Ahsoka sighed, and said "Alright, you do, I'm sorry." Anakin looked at her, and noticed something within her, he could sense it, it was confusion, worry, but in the mist of it…..was love. Love for Draos. He sighed, sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her, and asked "Ahsoka, did Draos do anything?" "No, master," Ahsoka replied, crawling over to him "all he did was take me out last night. We went to the carnival, rode the Ferris Wheel, oh! And he bought me this." She grabbed her necklace for the nightstand beside her bed, and showed it to Anakin. He took it, and looked It over, before looking to Ahsoka. He stared at her, and said "Ahsoka, you know you can't-" "I know, I know," she interrupted "I'm not allowed to fall in love, but that never stopped you didn't it?" "What?" He asked, snapping his head up to look at her, she crossed her arms over her chest, and said "Don't play dumb with me, I know you're married to Padme." She frowned at him "And I want to know something: If you can love, why can't I? Huh master? Why can't little padawan Ahsoka fall in love when her master Anakin can?" He remained silent, she frowned more, and said "I thought so." She got up, walked to her closet, grabbed a dress, went to the bathroom, changed in there, left the bathroom, looked at Anakin again, and said "Let that stay fresh in your mind Skyguy, while I go out with Draos later tonight." She then woke up Jarool, and the two left the room, leaving Anakin behind.

A few hours later, after letting Ahsoka cool off a bit, Anakin went to find her. He found her in the garden, staring at the fountain in front of her. He walked forward, when suddenly Jarool appeared in front of him, growling, obviously pissed at Anakin. He heard Ahsoka sigh, then say "Leave him be Jarool." Jarool nodded, shot a glance at Anakin, saying: _'If you hurt her, you're going to be my next chew toy.'_ And he walked away.

As soon as Jarool left, Anakin looked to Ahsoka, and said "Ahsoka I-" "Don't come back here saying that you're sorry Skyguy," Ahsoka replied, still staring at the fountain "because you've said it before. And look where we are." He sighed, sat beside her, and asked "How did you find out?" "The first night you left me at the Temple. I followed you, and saw you make out with the Senator." She replied, still not looking at him, he sighed again, and said "I should have told you." "Ya think?" Her harsh reply was, he looked at her, she still didn't look at him. She whispered "Do you know how much it hurts me to know you don't trust me?" He heard, as if she screamed it directly in his ear, he looked at her, lightly took her cheek in his hand, and said "Ahsoka, please look at me." she kept her eyes away from him as he gently guided her face to his, he looked at her, and said "Please just look at me, Snips." He saw her eyes slowly pull away from the fountain and look into his blue eyes. He smiled, and said "That's better, now, Ahsoka, don't _ever_ think I don't trust you. I trust you with my life." "Then why didn't you tell me?" She said back, tears threatening to break loose. He frowned, and said "I…don't know, Snips, I don't know." Seeing her looking hurt, he wrapped his arms around her small body, and hugged her tight, his hand lightly petting her back lek. Her tears bathed his shoulder, Anakin hated it when Ahsoka was hurt, and now this time, _he_ caused it.

After a few minutes, Ahsoka stopped crying, she pulled away, and Anakin smiled. He asked "Are you ok now?" She nodded, wiped away her tears, and asked "Skyguy?" "Yeah?" He replied, she smiled up at him, and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." "Hey its ok," He said "I'm lucky, Jarool looked like he was going to kill me earlier." She laughed slightly, and said "Well, he's just like you, over-protective." "Hey!" He replied, Ahsoka laughing more "I am not over-protective!" "Oh?" she asked, "then what about the incident early this morning when you saw Draos in my bed and thought we did….._'it'_?" He rolled his eyes, and said "Alright, one time, I was over-protective." She rolled her eyes to him, and said "What about the time that guy hit on me?" "Hey he had it comin'!" He replied back, laughing, they both laughed, and after that, Riulyo came walking out.

Riulyo did not look like a happy man, he looked at Anakin, and said "Skywalker!" Ahsoka and Anakin looked up to the Togruta man, Ahsoka asked "Dad? Is something wrong?" "Not now, baby," Riulyo told his daughter, she nodded, and spoke no more. Riulyo looked at Anakin, and said "Skywalker, I was informed that you _yelled_ at my daughter and Draos. Is that true?" Anakin stood and replied "Yes sir, but-" "You are not allowed to yell at a prince," Riulyo said, cutting him off "let to lone my daughter! You have over stayed your welcome here, Skywalker, you are here by _banished_ from my kingdom!" "Dad you can't do that!" Ahsoka cried, standing up along with Anakin. Riulyo crossed his arms over his chest, and told her "I can, and I just _did_. Skywalker you are to leave immediately." "But dad!" Ahsoka protested "Anakin did nothing wrong! He only yelled due to the fact that he was worried about me!" "That is not an excuse for him to yell at you!" Riulyo yelled at her, he growled at his daughter, and ordered "Ahsoka, go to your room _right now_." "No," Ahsoka said, crossing her arms across her chest "if Anakin leaves, I'll leave, and this time I will _NEVER_ come back!" "Ahsoka Alirilana Tano!" Riulyo shouted "Go to your room!" "NO!" Ahsoka yelled back, the next thing Riulyo did shocked Ahsoka and Anakin.

Riulyo raised his hand,

_And hit her._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! RIULYO HIT AHSOKA! WTH! R&amp;R PLZ!<strong>


	8. Pasts & Sorrys

**Ok so by the name of this chapter u probably know whats gonna happen in this chap :)  
>PS Id like<strong> **to thank StarWarsRocksMySocks for he help, THX SOCKS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka's cheek stung, badly, as she fell to the ground. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, kneeling beside her on the ground. She held her cheek, it stung worse now as the handprint developed on her cheek, but her tears stung more as they came out of her eyes. Anakin looked up to Riulyo and shouted "How could you? She's only a kid!" Riulyo didn't answer, all he did was stare at his daughter. Riulyo then said "Ahsoka, baby, I'm so sorry." He walked forward slightly, but she backed away in horror, Riulyo whispered "Ahsoka, my baby girl, please, you know I would never want to hurt you." "Then why did you slap her?" Anakin yelled at Riulyo, Anakin then looked at Ahsoka, and said "C'mon Snips, let's go get you some ice." She nodded. Anakin helped her stand up, and they left the shocked Togruta king behind.<p>

"OW!" Ahsoka said as Anakin lightly pressed the ice to her cheek, he sighed, and said "I know it hurts, just relax. I just can't believe he hit you." She sighed, grabbed a paper towel from her bedside table, and dabbed her lip to wipe the blood away from it. He sighed again, and looked at her cheek, it was starting to get swollen, the 5 fingered hand mark still standing out, tears still fell from her eyes, but Anakin couldn't blame her, her father just _hit_ her. When his mother was alive she never laid a hand on him, but it wasn't about him, it was about Ahsoka, he reminded himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin spoke up, and asked "Ahsoka, can you tell me about your past?" She looked at him, nodded, and said "Sure," She took a breath of air, and told him "I was born into royalty, along with my older brothers, but unlike them, I didn't wanna be royal, I wanted to be a simple Togruta. So, a few years after my birth, for my 2nd birthday, I asked my father if I could be in a karate class, he said no, but I took the class anyway. At the age of 3, an Akul attacked, my father told me to stay in the house but I didn't listen. I got out, and killed the Akul, getting my Akul tooth headdress." She pointed to the headdress on her lekku. "Well, it turns out that my dad saw it, boy was he mad!" She laughed slightly, which made him smile "He lectured me for about 2 hours, until our clan as attacked by another clan. Everyone was killed except for my family, the Keelarr family, the Meeerly family, the Frrzel family and other families as well. After the battle, Plo came up to my father, Plo saw the whole battle, and he told my dad about the Force and how I was force sensitive. My dad didn't want to let me go, but I told him that he had to, he-unwillingly-gave me up to Plo." And she stopped, telling him it was the end of her past.

Anakin sighed, and said "Alright, I guess it's my turn now." Ahsoka looked at him and nodded, he sighed, and told her "Well, I was born into slavery on Tatooine, I only had my mother, I never knew my father. Well, one day, I won my freedom, I beat a guy named Sebulba in a podrace. I thought I won mine and my mom's freedom, but I only won mine. I left my mom behind and joined the Jedi, a few years later, I had premonitions of my mom dying, I went back to Tatooine, found out she was taken by the Tusken Raiders, and looked for them. I found them, and my mom, she was injured really badly, and….." He clutched his hand into a fist, before continuing "and I held her as she died. I was so angry, I murdered all of the Tusken Raiders in the village, no one was spared, only when my rage was done, did I realize what I did." He looked at the stunned Ahsoka, and said "No one knows that I did that, except you, Padme, Obi-wan, and the Chancellor."

She looked to the ground, and said "I'm sorry master-" "Please stop calling me that." He told her, she looked at him confused, and asked "Why? It's what I'm supposed to call you isn't it?" "Ya," he replied, placing the ice on her cheek again "but I don't like the name. It makes me feel like you're my….._slave_." She smiled, and said "Alright, _Skyguy_, I won't." Hearing his nickname being called by his padawan made him smile, he looked at her, she was smiling, ignoring the pain in her cheek. Anakin said "Thanks, Snips." she smiled more, she asked "So, are we ok?" "Ya," he replied, hugging her "we're ok." He could feel her arms wrap around his torso and hug her back, and he smiled more. Just then, the door of her bedroom opened, and they looked up, to see Riulyo at the doorway. He had a sad expression on his face, he stood at the doorway, and asked "Can I come in?" Ahsoka looked at him, then at Anakin, he nodded at er, she then turned back to her father, and nodded.

Riulyo smiled slightly, and walked in the room. He looked at Anakin, and asked "Can I speak with my daughter alone please?" "Whatever you can say to me you can say in front of Anakin." Ahsoka told him harshly, Anakin frowned, but looked at Riulyo angrily, and hugged Ahsoka closer to him, Anakin said "If you hurt her again, I swear I will-" "I am not here to harm my daughter," Riulyo said, cutting Anakin off, "and I will never hurt her again." Anakin growled at him, telling Riulyo that he still didn't trust him, Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, he looked down at her, and his mood softened. Anakin then looked up at Riulyo, and said "Start talkin'." Riulyo nodded, and said "Ahsoka, my baby girl, I am so sorry. I was angry, I didn't mean to hit you. I love you my little _fruzuk_." _Fruzuk _meant baby in Togruti, it was his nickname for Ahsoka. "I love you, baby, I do. Please forgive me." Tears lightly broke loose from Riulyo's eyes, Ahsoka looked up at him, her father never cried, the last time he did, was when he had to let her go to become a Jedi. Ahsoka let go of Anakin, stood up, walked over to her dad, and hugged him tight. She whispered "I forgive you, _parrila_." _Parrila _meant daddy in Togruti, Ahsoka's name for her father. Riulyo smiled, and slowly wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's small body, he whispered something in Togruti to her, which made her smile more. Anakin smiled at the father daughter pair, after a few seconds, Ahsoka pulled away, Riulyo said "Thank you, _fruzuk_," he lightly placed his hand on her cheek where he hit her, he frowned "I'm so sorry." "Stop apologizing daddy." Ahsoka said, smiling, he smiled back, and said "Alright, oh, and just to inform you both, dinner starts at 9 tonight, I must speak with the Council." "Yes father." Ahsoka said, Riulyo smiled, and left the master padawan pair, smiling. Everything was fixed, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE U GO! I HOPE U ENJOYED! PLZ R&amp;R! MORE EXCLAMATION POINTS!<strong>


	9. The Wedding

**By the title you can probably guess what this chapter is about, but still...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As Ahsoka stood on the stool looking at herself through the big mirror, in her room, and a war was starting inside her. She wanted to marry Draos, she really did, but she didn't want to leave the Order. Ahsoka had to choose, marry Draos, leave the order, and live in peace for once. Or leave Draos, still be a Jedi, and be depressed. And now, as she stood in her strapless, perfectly white, puffy, sparkly, wedding gown, the war was getting worse. Ziia smiled at her daughter, lightly placed her daughter's crown-with her veil attached to it-on her lekku, and said "What a gorgeous little princess," she smiled, grabbed a make-up brush, and said "Now, to add some glitter…." She wiped the brush around his daughter's eyes, Ahsoka shook her head, swiped the brush away, and whined "Mom," Ziia smiled, and said "Sorry honey, I'm just so….<em>excited<em>!" Ahsoka sighed, Ziia smiled one last time, and left the room.

As soon as she left, Ahsoka flopped down on her bed, rubbing the glitter out of her eyes, as she did, there was a knock on her door. Sensing it was Anakin, she said "Come in." Her door opened and Ahsoka looked up at it. There stood Anakin Skywalker, in a black tuxedo, a small smile on his face, she smiled back, and said "Hey Skyguy," she stood up, walked over to him, her white high heels clicking on the ground as she walked "ya look good." He smiled back, and said "Thanks Snips, so do you." "Thanks," She replied, she walked back over to the mirror and looked at herself, the war inside her raging on more. As she stared at herself, and said "This is going to be hard." Anakin sighed, walked over to her, placed his hands on her shoulders, and whispered to her "I know, Ahsoka, I know. But you have to remember, if you say 'Yes' you have to stop being a Jedi, if you say 'No' you get to remain a Jedi. For Force's sake Ahsoka, please say no." she didn't reply, all she did was look to the ground, he frowned once more, and left her room.

_Yes or No?_

Ahsoka asked herself, she had to make a decision, and she had to make it now.

_Yes or No?_

She sighed once more, and her door opened, a voice asked "Are you ready, baby?" Ahsoka nodded, knowing it was Riulyo, he walked up to Ahsoka, turned her around so that she was facing him, pulled her veil down so it covered her face, handed her the bouquet of white roses, and whispered "I can't believe that I am alive to see my precious baby girl," he rested his hand on her cheek "marry. And that I am alive, to walk her down the aisle." He held out his arm, and Ahsoka looked at it.

_Yes or No?_

She slowly took it, and Riulyo and her started walking to the garden, where the wedding was taking place. As they walked, Ahsoka tried to ignore the war raging on inside her mind. Finally when they made it to the entrance of the garden, the song 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play, Riulyo and Ahsoka walked through the entrance, Ahsoka looked around the garden to find Anakin, he was in the front row, a frown on his face as he stood.

_Yes or No?_

When they made it down the aisle, the song stopped, everyone who was standing sat down, and the priest said "Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." He looked to Riulyo and asked "Who gives this woman to this man?" "I do." Riulyo said, handing Ahsoka off to Draos, after that, he sat down beside Ziia and Anakin, Draos took Ahsoka's hands, and the priest continued "Now, I was told that the man and woman have made vows about the other, Draos would you like to say yours?" Draos nodded, and said "Yes sir." He looked to Ahsoka, took a deep breath, and began to say his vows.

_Yes or No?_

He said "Ahsoka, when I met you, I knew it was love at first sight, you are much more than a beautiful girl, you are a smart, courageous, fun-loving girl. Ahsoka, you are the perfect woman for me, and for anyone else that had you as a friend and or girlfriend. M'lady, I promise you, on my parents' graves, that I will treat how a woman should be treated. With love, passion, and care. I would never leave and I _will_ never leave you, I love you, Ahsoka Tano, and I am glad that you are to be my wife." A group of 'Aws' came from the sitting people, Ahsoka had tears in her eyes, making the war inside her get worse and worse.

_Yes or No?_

The priest smiled, and said "Alright, now Ahsoka? Would you like to say your vows?" Ahsoka nodded, took a breath of air, and began to say her vows.

_Yes or No?_

She said "Draos, at the age of 3 I taught love was forbidden, that love was bad. But now as I stand here and look at you, in front of my family, my best friend, and our loved ones, I can see that that rule was foolish. Love is not bad, love is great. And I am glad that I love you, and no one else. Draos Kai, you make me feel alive! You make me feel like a normal person! I love you for that, Draos, you make me feel normal, and I don't know how to thank you enough, other than telling you constantly that I love you, and by becoming your wife. Thank you, Draos Kai, I love you." Draos smiled more, and Ahsoka smiled back, the war getting even worse, like a storm that would never let up.

_Yes or No?_

The priest smiled too, turned to Draos, and asked "Alright then, Draos, do you take this woman in sickness and in health, in richer or poor, for better or worse?" Draos smiled, and said "I do."

_Yes or No?_

The priest then turned to Ahsoka, and asked "Ok, Ahsoka, do you take this man, in sickness and in health, in richer or poor, for better or worse?" Ahsoka gulped, and the war inside her suddenly stopped. Leaving a single question behind:

_Yes or No?_

Ahsoka looked to Anakin, his ocean blue eyes told her 'Say no, Ahsoka, say no.'

_Yes or No?_

She then looked at Draos, his golden yellow eyes said 'Please say yes, my love, please.'

_Yes or No?_

Ahsoka was stuck between a rock and a hard place, she took another gulp, looked Draos directly in the eyes, through her veil, and said "I…."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! WAT IS HER DECISION? FIND OUT NXT CHAP! PLZ R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Ahsoka's Choice

**Sadly, this is te end of Betrothed. WAAAAAAA! I hope you enjoyed this series, anohe series might be coming up about Anakn being captured, I just have to type it up. Thx for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this series!**

* * *

><p><em>"I…" <em>Ahsoka said, looking between the love of her life and the person who raised her for the past few years. She then took a huge gulp, looked at Draos, and whispered loud enough for him and the priest to hear "I _do_." Draos smiled, the priest smiled too, and said "By the power invested in me and the Force, I pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride." Draos smiled more, lifted Ahsoka veil over her face and her lekku, and kissed as hard and as passionately as he could. Everyone in the garden stood to their feet and cheered, all but Anakin, who stayed seated, shock in his mind, and sadness in his eyes.

Ahsoka and Draos turned to everyone, and they smiled more. Draos then picked her up bridal style, and ran her out of the garden, to his room. And when he made it there, he laid her down on his bed, kissing her still, and he began to slowly take off his clothes…..

**3 Hours Later**

Ahsoka smiled at all the people at the reception of her wedding. Draos was over to the DJ requesting some songs. Though Ahsoka was happy, she didn't show it, Ziia walked over to her daughter, and asked "Ahsoka, honey, are you alright?" "Huh?" Ahsoka asked, she turned to her mother, and said "Uh, ya mom, I'm fine." Ziia looked at Ahsoka, then at Anakin who was at the bar part of the place the reception was held at, she looked back at her daughter, and told her "If you want, you can talk to him." Ahsoka nodded, then walked over to Anakin.

As Anakin sat at the bar, he raised his hand, and said "One more shot of Rum please." The bartender nodded, and started up another drink, then a voice next to Anakin said "A glass of Red Wine please." He turned to his right, and there sat Ahsoka, she smiled at him, and her drink came to her and as did his drink. Anakin asked "Since when did you drink?" She asked "Since when are you?" He growled low, she frowned, and said "I'm sorry, Anakin, but I love him." Anakin turned to her, and said "I understand, Snips, I just….can't accept the fact that, you're leaving now." She looked at him, and told him "Well, I would have to leave eventually Skyguy, you know that." "Ya," Anakin replied, drinking his Rum in one swig "but I thought I could atleast prevent it for a little bit." He looked back at her, she smiled, she set down her drink, and hugged him tight. He smiled, lightly hugged her back, and she said "Ever since I left my home and met you, my life has been awesome, you treated me as if I was the best thing in the world that has happened to you." "Because you are Ahsoka," Anakin told her, pulling away slightly "Ahsoka, you are like my little girl, you're like my daughter! And I'm the big over-protective father that wants to prevent his little girl from leaving." She smiled more, pulled him back into another hug, and said "Anakin, you are my father, Riulyo might be my real dad, but in my heart, you will always be my Jedi dad." He smiled, hugged her back, and said "I can live with that."

She smiled more, and suddenly the song 'Ready, Set, Don't Go' started playing, Ahsoka stood up, held out her hand, and asked "Anakin Skywalker, may I have this dance?" Anakin smiled, lightly took her hand, and told her "Of course, Ahsoka Tano, you may." She smiled and told him "Ahsoka _Kai_-Tano." "Ya whatever." He said, smiling back, she laughed, and he led her to the dance floor.

When they made it to the floor, Anakin lightly wrapped his left arm around her waist and Ahsoka wrapped her right arm around his waist, their hands never left the others as they slowly began to waltz. While dancing, he asked "Ahsoka, do you think we'll ever see each other again?" After he spun her slowly, she looked him directly in the eyes, and told him "I _know_ so." He smiled more, and they continued to dance, no longer master and padawan, but Anakin and Ahsoka, best friends.

**8 Years Later**

6 years have passed since that day, and Anakin Skywalker was now the Grand Master Jedi, after Palpatine tried to turn Anakin to the Dark Side, he was arrested for treason, and hung. Padme was now the Supreme Chancellor, Bail Organa was the new Senator for Naboo, Luke and Leia were 6-years-old and they were both learning the ways of the Force. There was no more war, and everything was excellent.

One day, Luke ran into the Chambers of the Council, and said "Daddy!" "Yes Luke?" Anakin asked, Luke told him "I met this girl outside the Temple, she said she needed to talk to you." Anakin nodded, and then what looked like a 5-year-old human girl came walking into the room, her long black hair hung down low and her eyes were green, she wore what looked like was a maroon dress that was a little to big for her. Obi-wan asked "Who are you, young one?" "M-My name is Hope." The girl said, timidly, Anakin asked "Hope, what of your mother and father?" "My daddy said he couldn't come," Hope told him "but my mommy said that she would because she wanted to see a Jedi she knew." Obi-wan and I exchanged a look, I looked back at the little girl, and asked "Who is your mother?" "Why don't you look in the doorway, Anakin?" A voice asked, Anakin turned his attention from the little girl to the woman who stood in the doorway, and his jaw dropped.

There she stood, 24-year-old Ahsoka Kai-Tano. Anakin stood up, and asked "Ahsoka?" She smirked, and said "And who else would it be?" Anakin smiled, walked over to her, and pulled her into a tight hug. Hope walked over to Ahsoka, tugged at her hand, and whispered "Mommy?" Ahsoka pulled out, picked up Hope, and looked at Anakin. He smiled more, and said "It is very good to see you again, Ahsoka." "It is good to see you too," Ahsoka replied, she bowed slightly, still holding her daughter "Grand Master Anakin." Anakin laughed, and said "Snips, you don't have to do that." "Alright," she said looking directly at him "Skyguy." She looked past Anakin, and to Obi-wan she smiled, and said "Hello master Obi-wan." He smiled back, and said "Hello Ahsoka."

She turned back to Anakin, and asked "Anakin, I have to leave to return to my kingdom, can you promise me something?" "Anything, Ahsoka." He told her, she smiled, and said "Protect Hope with your life, Hope is my little girl, and I don't want her to die, please protect her." "I promise," he said, looking at Hope "and if I fail, then I'll understand completely if you want to kill me." She smiled, and said "Alright, good bye Anakin, good bye my former masters, and Hope," She turned to her daughter, whispered something in Togruti, and Hope smiled. Hope hugged her mother tightly, and said "I'll miss you mommy." "I'll miss you too baby." Ahsoka replied, she set Hope down and she and Luke ran out of the room laughing. Ahsoka hugged Anakin once more, and whispered "Bye dad." He smiled, hugged her back, and whispered "Good bye, my precious little girl."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Plz R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
